You'll Never Know Your Father
by snowtime-baby17
Summary: i rated it PG-13 cuz there's not enough inappropriate content for it to be rated R. Malfoy gets Hermione pregnant, but he's already married...will he help with the baby? it takes place in their 7th year and after. ..::FINISHED::..
1. Chapter One First Half of the Story

Disclaimer – only the plot is mine.

Authors Note – this is just going to be a short story. I got the idea after watching a movie on tv…I have no clue what it is tho.

**Chapter One**

**Half of the Story**

**flashback**

"Aww…yeah…ooh…don't stop," she moaned as they passionately rolled over in bed.

They kept going. He climaxed. She climaxed. He stood up, pulled his clothes back on quickly, and left, leaving her to sleep in her bed.

**end of flashback**

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked up and looked at her two best friends. Ron and Harry looked concerned at Hermione's recent lack of attention. She absentmindedly pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and looked down at the floor, nodding. "Yeah," she said softly. "Yeah I'm fine."

"No you're," Ron started.

"Shh," Ginny interrupted.

She gave Hermione a sisterly hug. Hermione lost it. She started sobbing into Ginny's shoulder. "Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked. 

"Hermione, we're really worried," Ron added.

Ginny just kept hugging Hermione. "I don't think she feels like explaining," Ginny said soberly (AN:or is it somberly??).

Hermione pulled away. "No," she whispered to Ginny. "They deserve to know."

She turned to Ron and Harry and said, "A few nights ago, me and Malfoy…well…" she paused and bit her lip. "We…well…we had sex."

She looked up at Ron, expecting him to lose it. He just watched her, waiting for him to continue. She did. "And…well…now…I'm well…pregnant."

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione with concern. Harry held out his arms and gave Hermione a big hug. She cried onto his shoulder. "Shh," he whispered in her ear as she cried.

He stroked her hair and rubbed her back a little. "You'll be okay," he said softly. "I promise."

"Yeah," Ron added. "I do to."

Hermione gave a weak smile and sat back down, wiping tears off her face. "Did you tell him?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, yesterday," Hermione said.

"So that's what happened in the hall," Ron concluded.

"Yeah," she sighed.

**flashback**

"Malfoy, can I talk to you?"

"What do you want, Granger?" he asked impatiently.

"Malfoy, I'm pregnant."

"What?! You little bitch! You weren't supposed to get pregnant!"

"I'm sorry," she wailed, starting to cry. "I didn't try to! I'm sorry."

"Save it, Mudblood," he said, and pushed her down on the floor.

She stood up and ran off to the Gryffindor common room, leaving her bookbag and its contents scattered all over the floor.

**end of flashback**

**Nine Months Later**

"Congratulations, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said, carrying what looked like a bundle of blankets. "You have a beautiful healthy baby boy."

Hermione beamed as she held her baby in her arms for the first time. Her smile faltered a bit as she noticed that her baby had blonde hair. His eyes slowly fought their way open, revealing their steely gray color. "What will you name him?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Hermione thought it over. "Can Ron, Harry, and Ginny help me choose?"

Madam Pomfrey frowned, but agreed. The three rushed in. "Ooo he's so cute!" Ginny squealed.

"He's beautiful," Ron smiled.

Harry just nodded in agreement. "Do you guys have any ideas for a name?" Hermione asked.

They all thought it over. "Brady," Harry mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"Brady," Harry repeated.

Hermione beamed. "I love it. What about a middle name," she said.

"Joseph," Ginny said.

Hermione nodded. "Brady Joseph it is."

"Are you going to tell Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Eventually," Hermione laughed along with the other three.

Authors Note-the next chapter should b up in about 15 mintues! lol who knows! I hope you like it! Reviews please!


	2. Chapter Two Second Half of the Story

Disclaimer-I only own the plot

Authors Note-This was a spur of the moment thing…this is probably the last chapter…you'll know if its not! Brady is about 14 months old. They are out of Hogwarts. 

**Chapter Two**

**The Second Half of the Story**

Draco slowly approached his sleeping wife, Pansy. They had been married for a while now, and they had a son named Quentin, who was born in their third year, after they had a little too much fun. He was about five now, but had the logic and knowledge of a seventeen year old. He even acted like one. He mouthed off to his parents, and tried to sneak out to meet up with the girl across the street. The sixteen year old girl across the street. He reached out to touch her hair. She rolled over and screamed, "Where where you? Who is she? What did you do this time? Why did you do it? How could you? I thought you loved me!"

She yelled all this quickly, lashing out at him, pushing him into a chair. She was sobbing. "What are you…what? Pansy…" he stammered.

She continued yelling, "Don't you 'Pansy' me! I know you've been out with her! You're a fake! You're not an Auror! You're running around with other women, kissing them and seducing them! What? I'm not good enough for you anymore! You could have just told me! Who is she?"

"Pansy…I…" he stammered.

She opened her mouth as to ask more questions. He shushed her. She slapped his hand away from his mouth. "How old is he?"

Draco looked her in the eyes, clearly hurt that she had found out this way. "How did you…?" he wondered out loud.

She screamed again as she threw a crumpled up ball of paper at him. He opened it. It read:

**Dear Mr. Malfoy,**

**After doing several blood tests and DNA tests, we have been able to confirm that Brady Joseph Granger is in fact biologically your son. It is now necessary for you to pay approximately three thousand galleons, twelve sickles, and two knuts to Miss Hermione Granger by February 1st, 2000.**

**Sincerely,**

**Jeremiah Lewinson**

**Department of Magical Biological Affairs**

He looked up at her, wordless. He stood up. "Who is she? How old is he?" she asked.

He sighed and said, "He's about fourteen months, fifteen months, I don't know."

"Who is she?" Pansy repeated sternly.

"Her…Hermione Granger," he stuttered quietly.

"I can't believe you did this to mom!" Quentin yelled from the doorway.

"Go back to bed," Pansy said.

"No," Quentin yelled. "You completely ruined mom's life and mine! How could you?"

"Go back to bed," Pansy ordered.

Draco just lost it. He walked out to his car, slamming the door behind him. "Go to bed," Pansy said, shutting her bedroom door as Quentin walked down the hall to his room.

**meanwhile**

Hermione Granger sat in a rocking chair near the window, watching the house down the street. Draco's house. She was rocking Brady to sleep. He had fallen asleep as she sang,

**Silent night,**

**Holy night.******

**All is calm,**

**All is bright.**

**Round yon virgin,**

**Mother and child.******

**Holy infant,**

**So tender and mild.******

**Sleep in heavenly peace,**

**Sleep in heavenly peace.**

It was Christmastime and she was watching the lights down the street. A car pulled out of Draco's driveway. It headed towards the City Hall.

**A Week Later**

Hermione received a letter in the mail. It read:

**Dear Miss Granger,**

**We are to inform you that Draco Malfoy, your son's biological father, would like to share custody of Brady. He would like to have a formal meeting with you today at ****11:00 AM**** to discuss this. If this is a problem, please notify us immediately.**

**Sincerely,**

**Jeremiah Lewinson,**

**Department of Magical Biological Affairs**

Hermione smiled a little and picked up her phone. She dialed Harry's number and asked him if he could watch Brady for a little while. He gladly accepted. When Harry showed up, she gave him the instructions and walked out the door.

As she approached the building, her stomach did a flip. Was this a trick? She sighed, making the feeling temporarily disappear. As she entered the office, she saw that Draco had already arrived. "Hello Miss Granger, have a seat. I'm Jeremiah Lewinson," Jeremiah said, shaking her hand before she sat down.

"Miss Granger, I think it is fair to inform you now that you do not have to agree to this. I would also like to inform you that Mister Malfoy has filed a divorce. Now, Draco would like to share custody of Brady under the circumstances that you agree. He would also like to share a house with you so he may see his son more often. Do you agree to that?"

Hermione thought it over. After about a minute of complete silence, she nodded. She looked at Draco, who was surprisingly smiling. She inwardly smiled at the happiness she had given Draco. 

They both signed some legal papers and walked out of the office…together. 


End file.
